Butterfly
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Jamie dies and Landon's finding it hard to cope until something truly miraculous happens. My try at a story that makes you feel good.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Butterfly  
  
Summary: Jamie dies and Landon's finding it hard to cope until something truly miraculous happens. My try at a story that makes you feel good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Landon or Jamie's dad or Cynthia Carter(Landon's Mum) or anyone. Only the butterfly.  
  
Chapter 1: Flat Line  
  
---------------------------  
  
Landon sat next to Jamie's hospital bed. He'd been in this situation before.  
  
Jamie's condition had become so bad that it had become impossible to keep her at home. As much as it broke both their hearts she would have to spend her last days in the hospital surrounded by equipment.  
  
She needed to be in a place where there was the proper equipment and people who were qualified 24 hours a day, the doctors had explained. Landon had tried to find any other possibility but there was nothing else so they would have to stay at the hospital.  
  
Landon hated hospitals. They smelled too clean. He preferred it when it smelt like something was cooking. He loved it when he walked into the kitchen and he saw Jamie there, cooking tomato soup and the kitchen was warm and it smelt nice.  
  
Landon took Jamie's hand in his and kissed it gently. Lately Jamie had gotten extremely lethargic and couldn't walk on her own. Now it even took her a great amount of energy to have a conversation. It broke Landon up seeing Jamie like this and he wished that she would get better but he knew this wouldn't happen.  
  
Landon prayed to God, despite his contempt of what He could do. He knew Jamie would eventually die, he prayed to God that her passing would be quick and painless. For both of them.  
  
Jamie moved around, restless.  
  
"Hush," Landon said, trying to reassure her. Jamie opened her eyes and when she saw Landon she smiled.  
  
"Hey," he smiled back. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Landon..." She looked spent by only saying that one word. He tried to comfort her but she struggled to continue.  
  
"Landon, I love you." Landon was taken aback that she would spend her little energy to say something that she knew that he already knew but he just replied,  
  
"I love you too Jamie." He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and he withdrew, feeling something wasn't right. Her eyes weren't opening again and he suddenly realised that the room was filled with a long beep. Horrified, he looked onto the screen of one of the many machines spread around the room and saw a long flat line that seemed to stretch on for a mile.  
  
The next few moments were a blur for Landon and all he could remember was a doctor approaching him while the he was looking down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Carter. We couldn't do anything for your wife." Then they all left leaving Landon alone with Jamie. He rushed over to her side and tried to wake her. Trying to convince himself that the doctors had made a mistake and that Jamie was still alive. Trying to convince himself that the machine was wrong. Trying to convince himself that Jamie hadn't left yet.  
  
But she wouldn't wake. Landon felt tears welling up in his eyes and he let them go for once. His tears fell onto her cheeks and it looked as if Jamie was crying. Landon buried himself in her shoulder where he sobbed for what seemed like years.  
  
---------------------------  
  
AN: Hey guys, how's it going? I'm feeling really innocent right now so I decided to write this story. Don't worry it gets happier =P.  
  
Cyz,  
  
P3 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Butterfly

Summary: After Jamie dies Landon finds it hard to cope until something truly miraculous happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Landon or Jamie's dad or Landon's mum or anyone. Only the butterfly.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful, nor conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes." Landon read the quote from the book of quotes that Jamie's mother had compiled. After he finished the quote he seemed ready to cry but he swallowed the urge and continued,

"This was read at our wedding. When it was read I began to realise that this is exactly how love is. My love for Jamie has no mortality. For I will always love Jamie, whatever happens. Her having," he swallowed again, "passed on does not change a thing." Landon smiled to himself and continued,

"I remember her telling me once. God's love is like the wind. You can't see it but you can feel it." He looked over to Reverend Sullivan who had bowed his head.

"Jamie's innocence, and her undying faith, has touched us all. I believe that there is a part of Jamie Sullivan in all of us. She was the perfect girl, woman, wife. I will always keep her here," Landon put his hand over his chest, "In my heart." Landon bowed his head and walked away from the podium and off the stage.

He was greeted by many people and all of them gave their condolences and said they were there for him. But he knew that it was the same regurgitated shit they gave everyone else who had lost someone close to them. Like a wife.

But Jamie wasn't just a wife to Landon. She was a friend, a saviour, a saint and much more. Jamie was more to Landon that these people around him would ever know. The only other person who could possibly understand was the reverend. Reverend Sullivan. They used to call him a tight-ass but Landon didn't give a damn about that anymore.

Landon needed a shoulder to lean on and his own father wouldn't be enough support, even his own mother wouldn't be enough support. He needed someone else who had loved and received love from Jamie Sullivan. The Reverend.

The funeral finished and Landon made his way on the collision course with the reverend. The reverend looked up and saw Landon making his way purposefully to him and he flinched. He dreaded talking with his son-in-law after the funeral, it would be awkward and neither would know what to say. But judging by Landon's face the reverend was the only one who wouldn't know what to say.

The reverend's eyes showed pain and as Landon looked into them, searching for his state of mind he hesitated before approaching the reverend and opening his mouth. But he did, nevertheless.

"Reverend," he averted his eyes downwards as if he was bowing to him and then returned his gaze to the reverend's stare.

"Landon." The reverend replied curtly Landon looked to the side before returning his eyes to the reverend. He looked down again before looking up and eventually gathered up the courage to say what he'd been meaning to say ever since the start of the funeral and the reverend's speech.

Then he lost it.

"If you ever need anyone to...talk to I'm here." The reverend nodded and they stood there for a moment until Landon started to turn away and the reverend said,

"Landon..." He tried to return the comment but his mouth wouldn't work. Landon turned around and looked quizzically at the reverend. The reverend shook his head and just said,

"You take care of yourself now." Landon nodded, disappointed, and turned away and left the reverend standing there. The reverend looked after Landon left and saw him get into his car and drive off. He sighed and started walking home.

AN: Miracle's coming up in the next chapters, don't worry I won't short-change you. Happy times are a while away though, after the miracle. Sorry about that =P.

Luv,

P3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Butterfly

Summary: After Jamie dies Landon finds it hard to cope until something truly miraculous happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Landon or Jamie's dad or Landon's mum or anyone. Only the butterfly.

Landon was back at his mom's house. He couldn't bear to go to his and Jamie's home. Too many memories washed over him as he stood on the front porch...

- Landon carried Jamie up the stairs. They were both laughing and joking around as he carried her effortlessly. He opened the front door and walked inside.-

-They'd just had the biggest fight, it had ended when Landon had finally yelled. The first time in their marriage he had. They'd been arguing over his father and when Landon yelled Jamie just went pale and went to her bedroom. Landon walked up the stairs to the front porch with a bunch of flowers and rang the door bell. Jamie was inside cooking tomato soup and answered the door. When she opened the door Landon gave her the flowers and she smiled at him over them when he said,

"We're going to his place on Saturday. I love you."-

But there would be one memory that would stay with him forever.

-Landon stood outside the house. It was freezing cold because it was about 5 or 6 am. He knew that Jamie would be up, her sleeping hours were erratic now and she usually went to sleep at 5 at night and wake up at 5 in the morning.

Jamie opened the windows and walked out onto the balcony. She looked down and saw Landon there. She looked shocked and asked,

"Landon! What are you doing out there?"

Landon said,

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but 'love', and I'll be new baptised. Henceforth I never will be Landon." Jamie smiled at him as she realised that he was quoting Shakespeare in her favourite play and favourite part. Romeo and Juliet the balcony scene, such a classic.

"Come inside Landon." She said with a big smile.

"Shall thou climb thy gutter or come in thee's doorway?"

"You'll catch a cold." Jamie warned. Landon smiled at her and said,

"Happy Birthday thoust love." Jamie smiled at his attempt at old English and he walked inside the house.-

He was sitting on his old bed and he looked around his room. A poster of one of the bands he'd liked as a teen hung on his wall and the lead singer glared at him. Tears silently crept down his cheeks. He sat there, not moving or thinking until one word entered his mind.

He left the house in a rush, not bothering to explain to his mom. He just grabbed his coat and went to his car. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway and drove to the highway. All this time one single word resonated in his mind. Cliff.

AN: I don't know about you but I don't think that this is a very happy Landon. ï 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Butterfly

Summary: After Jamie dies Landon finds it hard to cope until something truly miraculous happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Landon or Jamie's dad or Landon's mum or anyone. Only the butterfly.

Landon felt the wind on is cheeks. It dried the tears on his face. He thought about what Jamie said,

"It's like the wind. I can't see it but I feel it." Everything that had happened the months that he'd loved Jamie Sullivan had come back to haunt him. He looked down the cliff. There were green trees down the bottom, completely different to the sparse cliff he was standing on. He looked back onto the road and decided there was no turning back. If he didn't do it now he could never do it.

He held his arms out to catch more wind and was about to give himself up to gravity when he saw something. He saw a butterfly. It was exactly the same one that was pictured in the temporary tattoo he'd put on Jamie. He looked at it, interested at how it had appeared. It came to him and landed on his finger. He brought his finger closer to his face and inspected it. It was as if the tattoo had taken flight off Jamie's skin and come here to stop him.

It flapped its wings a few times and it took off again. It hovered in front of his face before flying to his car and settling itself on the bonnet. He walked over to his car and squatted next to it. It seemed to inspect him and it stayed there for a while. Then all of a sudden it took off, flying up into the sun. Landon looked after it and saw it disappear, up into the sky.

Then he didn't know what happened but he heard Jamie's voice on the wind,

"I love you." Then his tears came back and he looked to the heavens and said,

"I love you Jamie. Thankyou."

AN: Aww, .::.tear.::. that is so sad and happy at the same time. But so short and incomplete at the same time. I really am not feeling all that happy and good anymore so I can't come up with any soppy stuff right now. The only thing I can think of doing after this is the whole scene at the end of the movie where he says all that stuff. Sorry peoples, but you did still get your miracle.

Luv,

P3


End file.
